Another end to The Holiday
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: When this movie ended I immediately wanted to know if Iris and Miles, Amanda and Graham would have chance of making it together so I decided to come up with the following. I hope you enjoy it, shoot over comments and feedback I ll try to incorporate everything as the story progresses. Disclaimer: I dont own any rights to the story


_New Years, Caroling, Party time, Amanda, Iris, Miles, Graham and the Girls are dancing. Amanda takes a glass and sits down on one of the sofas with Graham_

Amanda: I know its still early and I don't want to ruin things but I was thinking, wouldn't it be possible for you to edit textbooks for movies? Or at least work from another place?

Graham: Yes, I could do that or at least think about it why?

Amanda: Great and Iris could you work also for, I mean you are a journalist, maybe you could, I could call somebody at the LA times and there are schools in LA too and…

Graham: Wait, what are you saying?

Amanda: I am saying that I cant move my company to London but I want this to work out and Miles and I have connections and I want you all in LA, I love you Graham and I love Sophie and Olivia but flying back and forth between LA and here is too stressful so I mean we could hire a nanny, you could stay at home, my place is big enough and you could rent both of your houses out for a certain time, could you?

Iris: It sounds great Amanda but it's not that easy because we both need jobs, Graham needs…

Amanda smiling: Hey that's the least of your problems believe me, could you imagine living there?

Iris: Yes, I mean LA is great and Graham Mom always said the girls could need a change of places after 2 years.

Graham: You really want that, do you Amanda? It's a big step and it's a big commitment, I mean you are moving over a family.

Amanda: Yes, yes I know that but I feel that this finally makes sense and as I cant move my company to London believe me I thought about it but its not possible, LA is nice, and has the ocean and I have to admit something…

Graham: It's a big step for the girls and what do you have to admit?

Amanda: I

Graham: What, you can tell me anything?

Amanda: I called Martha.

Graham: You did what?

Amanda: I called your mother yesterday, met her for lunch and we had a girl's day out and got to know each other, she thinks that this would be a great idea.

Graham: You asked my mother before you even asked me?

Iris: What did she say? I mean really say? Wow, you had the courage to meet her, before you even were formally introduced I am impressed.

Amanda: Well, I like to take things into my own hands, I told her that I don't want to be a minute without you guys and she said "Take them with you and don't forget to call Mrs Stevens she owes me big time. In case she doesn't remember mention Rome, and book the Beverly Hills Hotel for Easter…"

Graham: She wants to get rid of us.

Iris: No she doesn't but I talked to her this morning and she said I was never been happier than now same like you and not living in the same city is a thing that can be changed and she wants me out of Jaspers way. She told me that I should consider certain things and Graham she things that the girls would be happy there.

Miles: Please Iris, I don't want to be alone again, the guy without the girl and you going back to this idiot, your mom is right. Come to LA, you love this city and you can live with me. You like my apartment and …

Iris: which is why I am saying yes, yes, yes!

Miles: Is that a real yes?

Iris smiling: It is, I am coming with you but I need a job!

Amanda: No problem, Miles you know John

Miles: Of course I know him.

Amanda: Good, we call him as he owes me big time…

Iris: Who is John?

Amanda: Ex-friend who wrote something unfair about one of my trailers and he is now the chief editor of the LA times and I think you have a job in no time and believe me John will be so happy that I am willing to forgive him so its on Iris.

Graham: You are a 100 per cent sure that you want to have a family living with you?

Amanda: Yes and I can change the furniture and we can buy stuff and… I love you. Isn't that the only thing that counts?

Graham: It is…and I love you too Amanda _(Kisses her)_ Ok let's do this

Miles: I am going to call Michael.

Amanda: Perfect, he is one of the studio bosses and he is one of our best friends in town. Although he is totally gay he is an honest man, fun to be with and great!

Graham: Are you always that good in planning?

Amanda: Yes, when I made the decision I am that good and you know what? I can't wait to tell the girls...

Graham: Olivia, Sophie, can you please come down?

Both: Coming….

Olivia: What's wrong?

Graham: Nothing is wrong but Amanda would like to live together with us and because her job is in LA she wants us to move there. What do you think?

The Girls together: We are coming with you dad yeahhhhh

**1 day later in the news room**

Jasper: I heard you quit your job Simki

Iris: Yes, you did hear right.

Jasper: Why didn't you tell me?

Iris: Oh because maybe you hadn't have the decency to tell me about your engagement.

Jasper: That's different, I need you, I told you in LA that this is really important to me.

Iris: And I told you I am over you. Jasper you need someone that adores you most of the time and is a bit of a mommy who controls young Jaspers homework. In your life the only thing that counts is yourself, nobody else and I finally got that so would you please let me finish packing…

Jasper: Where are you going?

Iris: I am going back to LA.

Jasper: I don't believe.

Iris: Well believe it or not my flight leaves in 10 days and it's a one way ticket.

Jasper: But you don't have a job.

Iris: Well you wrong, I have a job waiting for me there.

Jasper: That is impossible.

Iris: What, that can't be true? Or why you wanna work in the town where people rather see a movie?

Jasper: How

Iris: Not telling you

Jasper: But why?

Iris: Because it's over, men never get it don't they?

_And with that Iris turns around and continues packing, ignoring Jasper completely._

**3 weeks later at the LA airport**

Sophie: How is Amanda's house?

Iris: Oh it's big and has a swimming pool and you can have your own room.

Olivia: Will you live with us?

Iris: No, but I am not far away from you. Same like in England.

Sophie: Oh ok.

Graham: Are you sure this was the right decision?

Iris: Oh I am positive, this is, I mean Miles is the perfect man for me, he laughs all the time, he is funny all the time and …

Graham: I am happy for you sis.

Iris: And I am happy for you because Amanda might be a little bit crazy she is a great girl.

Graham: Yes the first since Katherine died that I love more than I can say.

Iris: I think you should tell her exactly that, there she is

_Amanda waving, Miles behind her_

Amanda: Hey, how was the flight?

Olivia: It was long but we watched movies…

Sophie: We watched movies the whole time.

Amanda: That's great, your rooms look, I mean I had a good decorator in but they are finished and they look oh I am so excited, they just look like a fairy tale. I hope you like them because I remember your tent and your rooms and so, I think….

Sophie: We will Amanda _(hugs Amanda)_

Olivia: Thank you Amanda

Amanda: Oh you are welcome wait till you seem them

Iris: Miles…

Miles: I missed you and good news you can start at the LA times tomorrow.

Iris: That's great I mean, wow how?

Amanda: Graham emailed your articles to the LA times and they think you are brilliant and they love having someone from London working for them.

Iris: Perfect, what about…

Miles: He can have a chat with Michael on Friday but it looks good.

Graham: Sounds nearly too good to be true but I am getting used to the good things in life again

_Amanda kissing him_: Good, let's go.

Sophie: Can we go to Disney?

Amanda: Of course, we will go to Disney and to the San Diego Wild Animal Park, to Sea World and we will visit movies and everything you like to do!

Sophie: Can we meet Anna?

Amanda: Anna?

Graham: Oh they mean Anne Hathaway, she is the new star at home since her latest movie.

_Amanda smiling_: I haven't worked with her but I think I know someone who knows her, let me do my magic…

Olivia: Perfect, do we have to go to school?

Graham: Actually yes all children all over the world have to go to school.

Sophie: Why?

Graham: Because that's what children do all over the world, that's their job, my job is to correct peoples writing and your job it to go to school and learn.

Sophie: But not tomorrow, daddy.

Amanda: No, school starts in 2 weeks, Gram sorry but I had a look at a few schools and I found the perfect one, bit expensive but with the right people.

Graham: What do you mean with "the right people"? Amanda theses are my kids, can we please discuss that later?

Amanda: Yes, maybe but I mean Showbiz kids, actor kids and mostly normal kids from all over the world, its an international school with the British system I thought you might like that.

Graham: I do but I am there father and I should have a say in it.

Amanda: Graham, I love the girls, believe me the school is good and you have so many things to do and the girls shouldn't loose a year. Let's go as we are having a little party tonight?

Iris: Amanda, I am exhausted, I don't wanna go somewhere tonight.

Amanda: Oh than somebody called I think "Arthur" would be very disappointed, he is so anxious to meet you again and Olivia and Sophie, I think he will adopt them and be a granddad.

Graham: From all you have told me he is the perfect granddad.

Irisl: They will get a perfect taste, because I guess he will probably read all screenplays from the 30s to them so I think we should be fine

Graham: I give up

Miles: I knew they would like that Manda.

Amanda: Yes and now let's go…

_All are driving to Amanda's home, the kids are excited, talking and asking questions the whole Amanda's house everybody is leaving the car, Arthur waits with his friends, Amanda introduces them, big hellos everywhere .Later in the garden, people are celebrating._

Arthur: See I told you are the leading lady.

Iris: I am not, Amanda is but I am happy that she does all this stuff and who said their can be 2 leading ladies in one movie?

Arthur: Yes that is true my dear.

Iris: See.

Miles: Arthur, stealing my lady away again?

Iris: Hey, just about to come to you.

Arthur: I am leaving you guys and join John for a drink at the bar.

_In Amanda's office_

Graham: This house is amazing, I have to admit that.

Amanda: Thanks!

Graham: I can't

Amanda: Shshsh, you brought me back to life and I can't thank you enough for that. I love you more than I can say and I am happy we found each other and the girls

They kiss passionately.

Graham: I love you too. But let me have a say or two, please otherwise I feel left out.

Amanda: Don't worry but here look at the brochure; this is the school the girls will go to.

_Graham flips through the pages_

Graham: I have to admit this school looks great. All the activities and what they are offering. The curriculum is perfect and I am

Amanda: Did I make the right choice?

Graham: You did!

Amanda: Did I make a motherly choice?

Graham: Yes, you did. Katherine would have picked out the school as well. Thank you.

Amanda: Come with me, there is more.

_They two are moving through the house_

Amanda: Here this will be Sophie's room

Graham: Wow, you listened very carefully and did you take pictures of her old room.

Amanda: Yes and I just imagined myself when I was her age, here you have a door and there is a playroom and next door its Olivia's, the kids share a bathroom.

Graham: I am impressed.

Amanda: Here see, I recreated the tent and the pillows there, they can use them to make it cozy and I hope I did everything right, do you think they will like it?

Graham: they already love the pool, very happy that both know how to swim and they will love it, you did a wonderful job despite your own job.

Amanda: Well I worked quite a lot during the last few years and I have assistants, I didn't paint the rooms myself.

Graham: So much I guessed and that's ok. Why are you afraid that they might not like what you did?

Amanda: Because I never had kids?

Graham: Don't be both already love you, they told me more than once on the plane.

Amanda: Really?

Graham: Yes! Where will you be working?

Amanda: Here!

Graham: Here? What do you mean by here?

Amanda: Downstairs, I have a cutting room in the house and I go to the studio 3 to 4 times a week but I will cut back on hours and will always be home to pick up the girls from school.

Graham: You are a mom already.

Amanda: Really?

Graham: Yes, a very sexy mom and I am so impressed by what you did but I think I already said that. Do we have a little time?

Amanda: For what?

Graham: For us?

Amanda: Well we have guests but

_Amanda looks outside the window_

Amanda: But I guess everybody is in good hands and the kids are safe with your sis and Miles and Arthur so..

_You ll see Amanda and Graham vanishing into the bedroom. Cut back to the garden._


End file.
